Steven Universe Fights
by StevenUFandroid
Summary: This is a story where the craziest combinations of characters in Steven Universe go head to head in a fight to the death. The characters can be anything from Jasper vs. Mayor Dewey to Onion vs. Rose Quartz! But best of all? The fighters are chosen by you!
1. Intro

**Hey guys! It's me here, bringing you another story. This one is all about fights between characters in the world of Steven Universe. It can be crazy fights like Jasper vs. Mayor Dewey, or Onion vs. Rose Quartz. It's a crazy battle to the death, and best of all? The fights are chosen by you! Vote for who you want to fight in the reviews. Since I can't leave emptyhanded, I'm goi** **ng to give you a fight right now.**

* * *

Greg was playing with Lion. He would throw the frisbee, and Lion would bring it back.

But one time, Lion bit his hand when he was trying to grab the frisbee back.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Greg screamed. He grabbed a newspaper and started smacking Lion on the head with it.

"Bad Lion! Bad Lion!" The interdimensional animal did not take kindly to this, and with one swift bite, he tore Greg's arm off.

Greg died from loss of blood, and the pink creature walked away, purring.

* * *

 **Not all the fights are going to be this short. I just wanted to make the first fight to give you a taste of what it was like. Anyway, vote who you want to see next in the reviews!**


	2. Mayor Dewey vs Jasper

**Thanks to Natsumi for the suggestion (Sort of)**

* * *

Mayor Dewey was sitting in his office, humming happily. He had just finished the papers approving the new bench in Beach City, and now he was filing them in the return box.

Suddenly, he heard a crash behind his office.

A strange orange woman with long white hair and a red mark across her face stormed out of the ocean, looking furious. She was heading straight towards him.

Mayor Dewey pressed a button to control the intercom and started giving orders. "Security! Help!" He cried.

* * *

The two guards were sitting in the break room, chuckling. "And that's why the Steelers are the best football team in existence."

"Got that right," The second guard replied. He took a long sip from his coffee.

Mayor Dewey's voice rang out on the intercom, and the two men looked up. "Security! Help!" He cried.

The first guard groaned. "What does he want now?" "Probably nothing important," The second guard assured.

* * *

"Ugh! Do I have to do everything myself?" Mayor Dewey asked. He looked at a button across his office.

"Time to use what this city's tax dollars paid for."

* * *

Jasper walked forward. She hated this city and every single resident occupying it.

She growled, and a large helmet appeared on her head. She was going to make them pay. Starting with their leader.

She knew the strategy. Take down the leader, and the rest would fall, with nobody to guide them. She could take on the rebels later.

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath her, and she took a cautious step backward.

A giant robot burst out of the ground, containing Mayor Dewey."You shall not hurt the residents of my city!" He proclaimed, pointing to the orange intruder.

Jasper smirked, and charged at him, yelling. She raised her fist, but Mayor Dewey blocked it, closing his hand. The robot did the same, grabbing Jasper's arm. She swung her head forward, bashing her helmet into the robot.

It was unscathed. "You cannot damage the Exoskeleton!" Mayor Dewey yelled. Jasper brought the helmet down again, putting a dent in the so-called Exoskeleton.

"Agh! The Exoskeleton has been damaged!" Mayor Dewey yelled. He charged forward, and the suit barreled into Jasper, knocking her off her feet.

"Justice has been served." He said, turning around. Suddenly, a yellow light appeared, enveloping Jasper. She leaps up, tackling the Exoskeleton to the ground.

It's a struggle for power, and it appears that Jasper is winning. Mayor Dewey kicks Jasper off him, and steps forward, repeatedly punching the Homeworld warrior.

He kicks forward, catching Jasper in the stomach and pushing her backward.

She leaps at Dewey, headbutting and knocking off an arm of the Exoskeleton.

"That's 50,000 dollars right there!" He yells, and delivers a final blow to her head, causing her to poof back into her gem.

He picks up the orange rock and crushes it. "Nobody harms the residents of my city."

He walks back inside and continues to do paperwork.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to vote on who you want to see next!**


	3. Ruby vs Sapphire

**Hey guys! A few of you have requested this fight, so here it is! (Note: This takes place in an alternate universe where Sapphire and Ruby never met.)**

* * *

It was awful. Smoke clouded over the battlefield, partially obscuring the sun. Broken gems littered the battlefield, glinting from the remainder of the sunlight.

Only two gems were left after the rebel's omega bomb, a desperate attempt to wipe out Homeworld's forces.

The rebels had underestimated it though, and it killed all but two of the gems.

A Ruby and a Sapphire. Two gems that had special elemental powers that had protected them from the blast.

Ruby climbs out from one of the trenches, coughing. She looks up to see another gem, protected by a strange wall of ice. It had mostly melted from the heat of the blast, but apparently it was enough to protect her. Sapphire.

Ruby had to do this. For Homeworld. She focused hard, and a gauntlet appeared over her hand.

She becomes enveloped in an orange light, boosting her power.

Sapphire notices this, and does the same, making a blue light appear around her.

She forms a gauntlet over her own hand, and the two rush at each other.

At the last moment, Sapphire steps aside and catches Ruby with a punch to the back of the head, knocking her over.

Ruby stands up and shoots a fireball at Sapphire. Sapphire dodges it, only getting singed on her right arm.

She retaliates with a ball of ice, which freezes the ground beneath Ruby. Ruby tries to run at Sapphire, but the ice trips her and makes her fall flat on her face.

She gets up again, seething with anger. "That all you got?" She asks.

Sapphire takes this pause as an advantage and catches Ruby with a nasty uppercut, causing the red one to stumble back.

Ruby aims her gauntlet at Sapphire, and it shoots forward. Sapphire barely manages to move away from it, but the force of the gauntlet's explosion throws her forward into a trench.

Ruby leaps down to follow Sapphire, but she is nowhere to be seen. "What?" Ruby says, quickly looking back and forth for a sign of the blue gem.

Suddenly, a blue beam is cast from behind her, freezing her in a chunk of ice.

Sapphire steps out from behind the ice. Ruby starts to glow, and Sapphire takes a step back. Ruby melts the ice with a single discharge, causing water to fall next to her. The water instantly evaporates, and the ground beneath her is burnt and blackened.

Ruby breathes heavily, drained. Sapphire takes this opportunity to hit Ruby in the gut, knocking her out of the trench.

Sapphire follows. Ruby is flat on her back, too tired and hurt to get up.

She chuckles, Sapphire standing next to her.

If she was going to go out, she would go out with a bang. She slowly lifts her gauntlet up, and it explodes, obliterating the two gems.

The rebellion was finished.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to vote on who you want to see next! :)**


	4. Sardonyx vs Peridot

**Alright. This is the fight that got the most votes, suggested by sailor phoenix black and Curcle. Also, please stop yelling at me in the reviews to make something that you want. I make these fights based on the one that got the most votes, not the one that you want just for yourself. Other people's opinions matter too. In this case, it was Peridot vs. Sardonyx that collected the most votes. Thanks for listening.**

* * *

Peridot rematerializes next to the gem communications hub. She had built a crude teleportation device in order to reach this place, since the warp pad had been destroyed.

Notot that it mattered anyway. Those clods had somehow found a way to track her movement through the warps. She now had to use this poorly-made device compromised of Earth materials if she wanted to get anywhere. It wasn't 100% reliable either. Sometimes it teleported her a few feet off course. But that was only a minor defect. She could easily fix it later.

It is only then that she realizes that the communications hub is utterly destroyed. The only remnants left are just shards, most less than a meter long.

Once a glorious place for gems of all kind to mingle. But now it was destroyed, thanks to the rebels.

She had no way to reach the Diamonds. She was going to be shattered on this primitive Class 14 planet. Something barely even worth her time.

She sighs, and starts collecting the shards in a blind hope that she could possibly rebuild the hub.

* * *

Garnet and Pearl are sitting at the temple tinkering with Peridot's escape pod. Steven and Amethyst were out having fun at the boardwalk, leaving the two alone. **[1]**

Suddenly, a notification pops up, showing some strange map with a blinking dot in the middle. **[2]**

"Aha!" Pearl exclaims, pointing at the dot. "I've figured out a way to pinpoint Peridot's exact location at all times!" She stops. "But we'll need a way to reach her..."

Garnet looks up. "We could use Steven's Lion like we did last time." She suggests. Pearl nods. "Exactly. We'll go now."

* * *

Peridot shivers in the cold night air. Suddenly, a loud roar echoes throughout the ruined communications hub, and a huge white portal appears, a pink Lion descending through it.

Garnet and Pearl dismount Lion and look at each other. "Sardonyx?" Pearl asks. Garnet nods, and the two start dancing. Finally, Pearl gracefully jumps into the air, landing on Garnet and fusing them into Sardonyx.

She quickly summons a hammer and swings it at Peridot.

"Hey! That's a violation of interstellar code-" Peridot is interrupted by another swing from Sardonyx's hammer, and is sent flying through the air, landing hard on the ground.

She manages to pick herself up, and forms her fingers into a plasma cannon.

She launches a few green balls of energy at Sardonyx, who easily dodges them because she has Garnet's speed. **[3]**

Peridot lets out a yelp of surprise, and forms her fingers into rotor blades. They begin to spin rapidly, and yank her up into the air.

She launches more energy blasts as she ascends, raining green light on the desert below.

Sardonyx raises her arms and blocks the shots. She jumps in the air, swinging her hammer in a wide arc, but Peridot is barely out of reach.

This time, Sardonyx adjusts her feat and leaps higher, grabbing Peridot on the way up.

She squeezes the green gem in a vice-like grip, and the two begin to plummet rapidly.

Peridot presses a series of numbers on the teleportation device, and she disappears, leaving Sardonyx flailing, trying to find something to slow her fall. She lands on her back with a loud _THUMP_ , and gets up, limping.

Peridot rematerializes behind her, cackling. "You idiot! Can't you see that I out-strategize yo-" She is again cut off by Sardonyx's hammer swinging into her chest, knocking her backwards again.

Sardonyx leaps forward, following up by digging her knee into Peridot's chest.

Peridot is knocked to the side, and she quickly presses a button on her teleported.

It fizzes and turns off, leaving her with limited movement.

Sardonyx picks up Peridot and throws her to the ground. Peridot immediately swings around and picks up Sardonyx with her stasis beam. **[4]**

With her free hand, she forms the plasma cannon and begins bombarding Sardonyx with beams of light.

Sardonyx is unable to move and can do nothing against the barrage of shots unleashed upon her.

Finally, her body is pushed to it's limits and poofs back into it's three gems.

Peridot wastes no time blasting them into a fine powder, then walks off.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to vote on who you want to see next!**

 **[1] - Pearlnet shippers, please stand up.**

 **[2] - A _Peridot_ in the middle (I'll show myself out)**

 **[3] - But not her future vision, because Sardonyx doesn't have Garnet's third eye (Bet you didn't notice that)**

 **[4] - That thingy she used to stop Pearl in the last Stevenbomb 3 episode**


	5. Onion vs

**A whole bunch of you wanted Onion to fight various people. This is a compilation of those specific fights. Also, I'm sorry for being so** **inactive. School is very hard work.**

* * *

 **Malachite vs. Onion**

Onion was messing around doing his usual criminal activities when Malachite burst out of the ocean.

She hissed, and immediately crushed Onion with a giant fist.

Onion is dead now.

* * *

 **Onion vs. Centipeedle**

Garnet was cleaning the burning room when Steven came in somehow. I don't know how, but he got in. Seriously, Steven. What kind of magical powers do you have? Oh right.

"Hey cool! Centipeedle!" Steven says, pointing to a bubble with a green gem in it. He pops it, and Centipeedle's gem falls out, instantly regenerating into the hideous monster.

It scurries out of the burning room and into Beach City, where it comes across a young boy named Onion.

It hisses, and tries to spit acid at him.

He calmly dodges the acid, and snaps the corrupted monster's neck. To finish the job, he grinds the gem into tiny shards with the heel of his boot, effectively killing Steven's beloved pet.

* * *

 **Ruby vs. Onion (This one was requested quite a bit)**

Ruby was alone, still in the Homeworld ship.

She heard a door opening, and footsteps. Jasper, maybe. Or even Peridot.

The steps were coming closer.

Closer.

 _Closer._

 ** _Closer._**

 ** _Closer._**

Finally, a mysterious silhouette stopped in front of her cell door, and turned to face her. It walked out of the shadows. Onion.

He was wielding a machete, surprisingly large for a boy of his age.

His eyes turn a demonic red, and he walks through the cell's electric shield.

Ruby is paralyzed from fear. This unholy child is too much for her to bear, and she breaks down, crying.

Onione ends her pain with one slice of his blade, stabbing right through her gem.

He walked into the sunset, his job completed. Homeworld would be satisfied.

* * *

 **Those were the three that really stood out to me. Onion is basically the spawn of Satan. But anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to suggest a fight!**


End file.
